So Many Tries
by Marshpeach
Summary: Denmark has developed feelings for a certain small blonde country named Norway. Denmark wants to confess but he can't be mainstream about this. So he uses pick up lines. Lots and lots of pick up lines. Dennor. Don't like don't read. Rated for language and to be safe.


DenNor

"AUGHHH" Denmark cried as he flopped onto his bed.

"Damn boy what's got your panties in a bunch?" asked Prussia one of the Dane's long time friends.

"Why doesn't he notice how hard I'm trying to get him to notice me? I'm trying pretty fucking hard here man. I hold open doors, I buy him food, for gods sake I put my arm around him all the time. Is he really that blind?" Denmark asked.

"I think so boy. I'd say you've fallen for quite the oblivious idiot." Prussia smiled as Denmark smashed his face into a pillow. "Hey I've got an idea though."

"Right now, I'm so desperate I'd listen to you ideas." Denmark said into the pillow.

Prussia put on a look of mock hurt but continued, "Well my idea is this, every time you see him you give him some kind of cheesy pick up line. What do you think?" Prussia said smiling obviously proud of his plan.

"I'm fucking desperate so I'm willing to try it." Denmark said slowly lifting his head from the pillow.

"Good then my friend. I'll call France and Spain and we will help you out immediately." Prussia smiled pulling out his phone.

Denmark groaned and smashed his face back into the pillow. This was going to be a long day.

When France and Spain arrived he had to tell them the whole story. They listened intently holding onto every word he said as if it was top secret military secrets. Once he finished they all sat back in their respective chairs.

France was the first one to speak. "Well my dear friend, I'd say you do have quite a pickle. This boy seems very blind to the fact you like him."

"No shit Francy-pants." Spain mocked.

"Even so we are willing to help you. We need to find pick up lines that would woo any human on earth!" France shot up out of his seat and ran to the computer. They all made their way beside him. For the rest of the day the group spent finding pick up lines that were so bad they were good.

"Hey, Norge. Wait up." Denmark cried to the small Nordic.

"Oh hey Denmark." Said the smaller man.

"So Norge, if you were a laser, you'd be set on stunning." Denmark said glad he had been able to memorize it. Norway just blinked.

"Uhhhhh thanks?" he said carefully.

"Umm, yeah I gotta go now. Bye Norge." Denmark cried running away blushing like mad. 'He was always so cool around people. Why as it that when he was around Norway he suddenly turned into jello? Well whatever it was he would have to get over it because it looked like he had a long way to go to get the smaller nation to notice him.'

The next time he saw Norway was as he was walking to a meeting. He noticed the nation walking a bit ahead of him and decided he wanted to try another lines on him.

As he approached he thought a line he could use.

"Hey Norge I'm here what are your other two wishes?" he asked slinging an arm around Norway's shoulders. If he hadn't been looking so intently at the smaller's face he would have missed the smallest blush appear on his cheeks.

Norway sat on the couch watching TV. He couldn't stop thinking about Denmark. Just as he was starting to zone out the Dane walked in and sat on Norway's lap.

"So Norgie, something tells me you're sweet. Can I have a sample?" he said leaning into the smaller blonde's ear.

"DEN what the hell!" Norway yelled blushing like mad pushing the taller man off himself. The Dane fell to the floor laughing. He picked himself off the ground walking into the kitchen.

"Stupid Denmark playing with my feelings." Norway muttered under his breath.

Norway sat in his room getting ready for a Soon To Be Christmas party that a lot of the other countries were attending. "I really want to look nice but I'm really tired. Maybe I should just stay home. No Iceland practically begged me to go and I know if I don't go I'll never hear the end of it.

Norway had arrived at the party about fifteen minutes after it started. He had decided on simple black skinny jeans, a tight t shirt, converse, and he decided to be daring and put on some black eyeliner. Since he wasn't the most social person to live he was currently sitting on the couch with a glass of water while bodies danced around him to the heart thumping music.

Suddenly he felt the couch sink next to him. He looked over and to his surprise he saw Denmark sitting there.

"Damn Norgie poo I think I just dropped something, my jaw." Denmark said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. All this earned him was a well deserved punch in the shoulder from the lately ever blushing blonde. Denmark smiled to himself, he was beginning to make progress.

It was finally Christmas and everyone seemed happier. Especially a scheming blonde named Denmark. He had walked into his house and found a blonde in only a pair of boxers making breakfast.

"Damn Norge that ass. Also baby don't worry if Finny comes around and shoves you in a bag." Denmark mentioned casually slipping his arms around Norway placing his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Uhh why?" Norway asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh I asked for you for Christmas" Denmark said smiling. All Norway could do was sigh.

Norway had decided he would bake a cake for that night. Though he'd need to go to the store to but some groceries. He was about two blocks away from his house when an arm was draped around his shoulders.

"So Norge, if I followed you home would you keep me?" Denmark asked innocently.

"Well knowing you even if I said no you would come in anyway. So it seems as if I don't really have a choice now do I?" Norway contemplated.

Denmark just stuck his tongue out at Norway and pouted. "Oh yes I could get used to this. He's just so damn adorable." Norway thought to himself.

Norway had just woken up and he was cranky. He never had been a morning person. He walked down the stairs to find a large mass sitting on his couch watching TV.

"Den what are you doing here?" the smaller boy asked as Denmark stood.

"Wow, I must be lost," he started standing directly in front of Norway looking straight into his eyes, "I thought paradise was further south." He said his gaze slowly moving down Norway's small frame.

"DEN!" Norway screamed running to the kitchen, leaving a smirking blonde in his wake.

Norway didn't know what he was feeling. Whenever he was around Denmark his head would spin and he wouldn't be able to think straight. Oh god, he was in love. "Ok I need to stay calm and away from Den until I can get my feeling figured out." He told himself. But of course think of Denmark and he appears.

"Hey Norge. Geez your lips are looking awful lonely. Did they want to meet mine?" he asked sweetly.

Norway wanted to throw himself right at Denmark but knew he had to restrain himself. He didn't even know if Denmark liked him. Yeah he had been really friendly to him and was giving him bad pick up lines but it was Denmark he was talking about. Aka the master of flirting. He walked away blushing to his room. He just needed to think.

"Hey Norge can I see your hand for a second?" Denmark asked out of the blue one day.

"Um yeah sure Den." Norway replied cautiously handing Denmark his hand.

The older blonde took it and pulled out a pen.

"OK so this is a really big river," he starts drawing on Norway's hand. "And there is a bunny on the side of the river. How does he get across?" he stops and looks at Norway.

"I don't know Den how does the bunny get across?" he asked humoring the Dane.

"Well he jumps in the river goes, glub, glub, glub..." slowly the Dane stops simply looking at their hands.

"Um Den. How does the bunny get across?" he asked confused.

"Oh I don't know. I just wanted to hold your hand." He said smiling. Norway's eyes landed on Denmark's blue ones for a split second before he turned away running down the hall.

"Hey Norge," Denmark started one morning.

"No Den no more dumb pick up lines. If you want to ask me out or something just fucking do it already!" Norway shouted.

"Well as I was going to say, Norge please for the love of god kiss me." He begged. Norway smiled. He leaned towards the taller blonde who in turn bent down to meet him half way. As their lips met Norway smiled into the kiss. He had dreamt of the day he would kiss the other but no dream could ever live up to the real thing.

"So I guess we are together now?" Norway asked.

"I guess we are." Denmark smiled. Sighting in relief hugging the smaller to his chest.


End file.
